Krosmoz Wiki:Community Portal
Welcome to ! The Community Portal is where this wiki community comes together to organize and discuss projects for the wiki. * To discuss this wiki, the Krosmoz setting or Ankama in general, visit the ' '. You can also ask questions, make requests or organize work on the wiki. * To discuss specific articles, use their talk page at the top, or the comments at the bottom of the page. * A list of most help pages can be found at ' ' and in Category:Help. How to help out * First, please make yourself familiar with our Policy to ensure that the wiki's content remains consistent and meets our quality standards. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the ' '. * For some tips specific to this wiki, check out Seth's Tips and best practices and Useful templates. * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, have a look below at the Things to do section. Expanding stubs, linking to orphaned pages and creating wanted articles are particularly helpful, but there's a lot more you can do even if you're not an expert on the Krosmoz. * For help finding information to add to your articles, you can ask in the relevant Project Boards. * For help using advanced features such as creating new templates or styling content using CSS, feel free to ask User:SethFu. * Above all, don't be afraid to get involved! It's okay if you don't know all about our templates and established practices, we'll help you along the way =) Things to do ; Creation/edition tasks * Help expand some article stubs. * Write a new article that's on ' '. * Create links to ' ' in related articles. * Try a and proofread it, or add relevant images to liven things up. * Consider splitting up very ' ' into different pages or subpages. * Add links in ' '. * If you're a CSS guru or a graphic designer, why not help prettify the website? Feel free to create alternate drafts of pages or templates and submit them for approval on the [[Board:Wiki_General|'forum']]. ; Maintenance tasks * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. * Fix ' ' and ' '. * Add categories to uncategorized ' ', ' ' and ' '. * Fix articles whose [[:Category:Categorization needing review|'categories need improvement']] and discuss the creation of new categories where needed. * Create or discuss ' '. * Mark ' ' for deletion using . * You can check out the full list of special pages at ' ' for more ideas. Some other interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit . * Find out more about the wiki on ' ', ' ' and ' '! * You can request content here if you don't know enough about the subject yourself, or see what the community is most interested about to inspire your next article. Community Portal Category:Community